Vagabonds
by HourtoNote
Summary: Stiles et Derek ont du fuir Beacon Hills. Les voilà partis pour se trouver un nouveau foyer en attendant de savoir pourquoi Scott et les autres veulent les voir morts. En chemin, ils vont rencontrer des personnes aux cœurs d'ors et peut-être une nouvelle famille...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

Je vous propose ma première histoire : Vagabonds.

Donc dans cette histoire Stiles et Derek seront mis en avant mais pas que ! Il y aura d'autre personnages de la série mais je garde la surprise ! Aussi je compte ignorer certains événement mais sachez que c'est toutes saisons confondues sauf la cinquième. Il y aura de temps en temps des Flash-Back sur des petits moments avant le drame.

Bien-sûr rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Jeff Davis, sauf mon histoire ! Et l'image non plus !

* * *

« Derek ! Ils veulent notre mort !»

 **4 ans plus tôt**

Stiles marchait seul dans les couloirs du lycée de Beacon Hills, rouspétant après Scott qui s'était encore fait retenir par un prof et qu'il était obligé d'attendre.

Il sortit son téléphone, demandant par message à Scott de se dépêcher. Il vit, en baissant le regard au sol, une grande ombre surplombant la sienne et celle-ci l'entraîna dans un placard rempli de produit d'entretien.

Bien vite, à l'aide de son odorat développé, il reconnut l'odeur boisée de Derek. Il sourit et colla son front sur le torse du Hale en passant ses bras autour de son cou. «Alors... Je t'ai manqué, beau brun.» chuchotait-il.

Malgré l'obscurité, il put apercevoir le sourire de Derek.

Le loup-garou se pencha et embrassa Stiles tendrement.

Il passa ses mains sur tout le corps du garçon et bien vite le plus âgé se retrouva torse nu. Stiles lui roula une pelle tout en renouant ses mains autour du cou de Derek.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment. C'était Scott, il avait l'air horrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

«Hey ! Scottie...!»

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre Derek et toi !»

* * *

Voilà ! Je commence par quelque chose de court, c'est le premier Flash-Back. Je ne sais pas si je posterais régulièrement.

J'aimerai recevoir vos avis. Merci et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir !**

Ce soir je vous publie le prologue de **Vagabonds** !

Quelques précisions sur l'histoire : C'est un Sterek, une fin heureuse, je ne n'ai pas encore décider de mes jours de publications mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, il y aura des OCs mais c'est pour la bonne cause et enfin, les petits textes qui séparent certains chapitres sont des Flash-Back durant lesquels on peut observer la meute et le couple Sterek avant le prologue.

 **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

* * *

« Derek ! Ils veulent notre mort !»

Stiles était apeuré, Derek le sentait, au sens propre du terme. Il s'approcha de son fiancé, lui saisissant les épaules avec douceur et collant leurs regards. Le plus jeune était trempé, ses cheveux lui tombaient mollement sur le visage et sa lèvres inférieur tremblait dès qu'il prenait une inspiration. Son t-shirt Big Bang Theory lui collait à la peau et ne semblait faire qu'un avec sa chemise rouge à carreaux.

«Qui, Stiles ? Qui ?»  
«Toute la meute !»  
«Comment ? Pourquoi ?»

Un bruit sourd attira leurs regards et tous leurs sens s'éveillèrent, ceux de Derek plus intensément que ceux de Stiles. Instinctivement, ses mains descendirent le long des bras de Stiles et vinrent prendre les siennes, les serrant pour le rassurer.  
Il sentait l'odeur familière et anciennement rassurante de la meute. Il entendait de son ouïe fine, les pas furtifs tourner autour de l'immeuble et de la porte coulissante. La meute se plaçait autour de la maison pour être sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'enfuirait.

Stiles et Derek contractèrent les muscles de leurs jambes, prêts à détaler dès qu'ils attaqueraient.  
Un grondement sonore s'éleva. Scott lançait l'attaque !  
Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et le traîna jusqu'à l'étage.

«Tu sais pourquoi ils nous attaquent ?» Ne recevant aucune réponse il se retourna. Stiles regardait le sol et semblait réfléchir à toute allure.  
«Non, pas du tout… Ils ont parlé d'une trahison mais nous n'avons rien fait de mal… »  
Le plus jeune donna un coup de poing sur le mur de gauche, se fichant de la moisissure qui y était collée.

« Je ne comprends rien…Scott c'est mon… frère ! On… On a tout fait pour eux ! »  
«Ce n'est pas le moment de piquer une crise, reprend toi Stiles, nous réfléchirons une fois sortis d'ici. »

Le plus jeune leva un regard incertain vers Derek : «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?»

Derek lâcha un grognement et poussa Stiles dans la pièce à leur droite, sa chambre.  
Il y avait une fenêtre et Derek l'ouvrit précipitamment.

«Tu ne vas pas nous faire sauter de là quand-même ?!» Paniqua Stiles «Toi tu vas peut-être survivre mais pas moi, mec !»

Derek attrapa Stiles et le porta sur son dos. L'adolescent, trop surpris n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Derek s'élançait dans les airs.  
Stiles eut un hoquet et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible tout en priant mentalement.

Ils heurtèrent le sol, Derek pressa le sol de ses bras musclés afin de ne pas s'éclater la face et Stiles glissa de sur lui, atterrissant sur les fesses.

Ils se retrouvèrent hors du bâtiment, près de l'entrée. Malheureusement Kira était restée comme guet devant l'immeuble. Elle fonça sur le duo dans un cri de guerre. Stiles fut projeté en arrière par Derek et celui-ci s'élança sur la kitsune. Il esquiva à plusieurs reprises ses assauts et avec une facilité concertante. Il avait toujours pensé que le problème avec Kira était qu'elle faisait beaucoup de mouvement avec son sabre pour se retrouver au sol en moins de deux.  
Et c'est ce qui arriva bien vite à la jeune fille. Derek l'avait immobilisé en deux droites bien placées, et plaquée au sol à l'aide de son poids. Au-dessus d'elle, le visage tordue par sa transformation, Derek lui tenait le buste de sa main gauche griffu et son autre au-dessus de son cou, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Au moment où sa main se releva pour prendre de l'élan Stiles s'écria : «Derek ! Non !»

Le loup-garou de naissance sursauta, grogna quelques instants et finalement se releva.  
C'est à ce moment que Liam arriva derrière Stiles. Celui-ci, plongé dans le combat de Derek ne l'avait pas entendu et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la grosse main griffues qui se logea sous sa mâchoire.

« Derek ! » hurla Stiles en tentant de se défaire de la poigne du jeune bêta.

Les yeux écarquillés dans une expression de pure frayeur Stiles tentait de communiquer à Derek son appel au secoure.

Analysant la situation, l'instinct de Derek lui conseilla de trancher en mille morceaux le bêta de Scott, il s'y résigna. Il n'avait pas besoin de commettre de meurtre, juste de sauver son amant. Il sentit une chaleur se propager dans son ventre, c'était le mélange de la peur et de la fureur. Ses yeux le démangèrent et sa visions se troubla pendant une fraction de seconde. Fermant les yeux en remuant la tête de gauche à droite, Derek émit un grognement plus puissant que le précédent. Derek avait les yeux rouge de l'Alpha !

Liam et Stiles eurent du mal à comprendre ce que dit Derek car sa voix avait muée en grognements : «Tu ne feras pas de mal à Stiles !» Des bruits de craquements d'os retentirent et le corps de Derek commençait à se déformer. Sa pilosité augmentant en s'assombrissant.

Derek ressemblait maintenant à un énorme loup noir de deux mètres de hauteur à peu près et qui pouvait se tenir debout sur ses pattes arrière sans aucun problème. Il sauta sur Liam qui ne vit rien arriver et donc eut du mal à riposter. Stiles vit Scott arriver au loin et lui foncer dessus.  
«Scott...» chuchota-t-il et il était sûr que le loup l'ait entendu.  
«Scott !» hurla-t-il.

Son ex-meilleur-ami ressemblait plus à un canin qu'autre chose. Il plaqua violemment Stiles au sol. L'adolescent sentit son souffle se couper, il paniqua, il ne pourrait rien contre Scott qui lui écrasait les poumons ! Il vit flou, l'air se faisant rare pour revigorer son cerveau. Scott leva la patte prête à tuer Stiles quand tout à coup, il fut projeté plus loin par Derek qui revenait à la charge.

Stiles cria, les griffes de Scott l'avaient atteint dans le mouvement brusque et il pouvait sentir sont précieux liquide rouge s'enfuir par la plaie.

Il se sentit soulevé et reconnu le subtil parfum de son loup de fiancé. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses jambes et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se booster et courir jusqu'à la Camaro de Derek.  
Et le plus âgé démarra en trombe. Stiles pensa un instant à sa Jeep qu'il avait laissé chez Scott puis s'évanouie.

* * *

Une secousse violente le réveilla. Il vit d'abord flou puis il put enfin percevoir la route en forêt que Derek avait empruntée.

«Où allons-nous ?» sa voix était cassée, sûrement dû au cri qu'il avait poussé auparavant.  
«Chez une meute affiliée aux Hale.» répondit Derek sans quitter des yeux la route.  
«OK.» Alors il y avait des meutes affiliées…

Il observa le profil grave de son amant. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint de pleurer. Il devait être fort, sinon Derek allait le laisser là.

«Tu cicatrise...»

L'hyperactif sursauta, il avait oublié sa blessure ! Il souleva sa manche et vit seulement une légère trace là où Scott l'avait griffé. Il paniqua. S'il cicatrisait, ça voulait dire qu'il était un loup, ou pire : un autre être surnaturel ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Humain, il voulait être humain !

«Ça va aller, bébé... Tu vas t'en sortir.»  
«Non... J'peux pas... Je suis hyperactif !»

La voiture s'arrêta mais Stiles ne s'en formalisait pas, continuant à inspirer et expirer de façon saccadée.  
Sa portière s'ouvrit et Derek attrapa son visage en coupe. Leurs yeux ne firent qu'un de nouveau. C'était une technique qu'utilisait Derek depuis que Stiles avait eu une crise de panique devant lui.  
«Tu es le mec le plus intelligent, drôle et fidèle que je n'ai jamais rencontré et je te promet de t'aider qu'importe les événements à venir !»  
Franchement Stiles adorait quand Derek jouait les grands romantiques aux promesses plus belles les unes que les autres.  
Il sourit et deux larmes que Derek s'empressa d'effacer de ses pouces, coulèrent de ses yeux.

Le loup-garou l'embrassa tendrement et retourna s'assoir côté conducteur. La pleine lune était dans une journée...

* * *

Derek, jetait des coups d'œil à Stiles, complètement paniqué, le garçon commençait à s'agiter un peu trop à son goût.  
«Der' je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter. »  
«Si on arrive assez vite, la meute de Trueville pourront s'occuper de ton cas !»

Stiles grogna, littéralement : «OK…»  
Si Derek ne se trompait pas, il ne restait que sept kilomètres avant d'atteindre le territoire de l'autre meute. Elle pourrait l'aider pour contrôler les pouvoirs naissants de Stiles.

Un mouvement brusque à côté de lui le fit sursauter. Stiles s'agitait trop !  
Malgré le stress apparent, Derek souffla avec calme : «Pense à quelque chose que tu aimes le plus dans ta vie d'humain, ce qui te déchirait le cœur de laisser tomber pour ta nature sauvage. »

Stiles pensa à son père et à Derek le plus possible mais une force puissante lui donnait l'envie d'arracher la portière de la camaro et de courir dans les bois à la recherche de petites choses à manger : rat, sourit et pourquoi pas plus gros…  
Il ne tarda pas à s'exécuter d'ailleurs. Dans un élan de rage, il défonça la portière en donnant des coups dedans à plusieurs reprises. La portière céda mais Stiles n'eut pas besoin de l'arracher, il avait sûrement cassé le mécanisme.

Derek paniqua et finit par garer sa camaro à l'arrache : deux roues dans la boue et les deux autres légèrement soulevées, les deux portières avant ouvertes.  
«Stiles ! Stiles !»  
Mais il voyait déjà la silhouette mi-homme mi-animal de son fiancé disparaître dans les bois.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

Quelques précisions sur l'histoire : C'est un Sterek, une fin heureuse, je ne n'ai pas encore décider de mes jours de publications mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, il y aura des OCs mais c'est pour la bonne cause et enfin, les petits textes qui séparent certains chapitres sont des Flash-Back durant lesquels on peut observer la meute et le couple Sterek avant le prologue.

 **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

* * *

Ça faisait une demi-heure que Derek traversait les bois de part en part pour retrouver Stiles. D'après son odorat, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté les bois et n'arrêtait pas de faire des demi-tours, ce qui rendait la tâche de le trouver plus difficile. Finalement, après avoir trébuché cinquante fois en moyenne, avoir pris trois branches dans la figure et avoir manqué de se fouler la cheville à plusieurs reprises, Derek trouva Stiles.

Celui-ci était salement amoché : il avait des égratignures partout sur le visage et les bras et des hématomes étaient apparus par-ci par-là.

Le fiancé de Derek était évanoui et celui-ci s'en sentit soulagé : il n'aurait pas eu la force de se battre pour le ramener à la voiture, il avait conduit toute l'après-midi et la nuit !

Soupirant il saisit le corps étonnamment léger de Stiles et au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva la voiture, il le posa sur le siège passager et avisa les dégâts qu'avait causés Stiles à sa voiture. Il tenta de fermer la portière à plusieurs reprises mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se réparer miraculeusement. Il se résigna à prendre une corde dans son coffre et à établir un mécanisme de l'intérieur de la camaro pour qu'elle reste au minimum entre-ouverte.

Se questionnant sur la nouvelle nature de Stiles, il reprit la route. Tout priant pour arriver chez leur possible hôte avant que Stiles ne se réveil de nouveau et tente cette fois ci de lui trancher la jugulaire.

* * *

Derek roulait depuis trois heures maintenant et il devait avouer que le silence qui emplissait la camaro, le gênait. En générale, Stiles était là pour « mettre de l'ambiance », mais celui-ci dormait et ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant un moment. La pleine lune était passé et Derek ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étais Stiles. Il pourrait l'entraîner et le faire accepter qu'il n'était plus humains, mais si par malheur la nature de Stiles se trouvait être ingérable et dangereuse, Derek ne serait plus quoi faire et le conseil lunaire pourrait décider de le tuer…

A midi, il s'arrêta sur une aire de repos et sortit prendre l'air. Ça faisait treize heure qu'il n'avait déplié ses jambes, toujours assit dans la camaro ou en train de la conduire.

« Je ne me rappelle pas que leur territoire était si loin… Je n'aurais pas dut m'endormir la dernière que j'y suis allé avec » il s'arrêta deux seconde « la famille… »

Un geignement le fit sursauter et il se rua sur la camaro. Stiles était réveillé et semblait être couvert de courbatures.

« Hé, Stiles… » Murmura Derek en se penchant vers son amant « Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'aimerais dire bien mais ce n'est pas le cas… Où sommes-nous ? »

« Quelque part dans le forêt de Trueville. »

« La forêt de Trueville ?! » Stiles se redressa violemment et avisa le système de Derek pour maintenir la portière et la trace de griffure sur celle-ci. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » Stiles se sentait mal, il causait des problèmes supplémentaires à Derek et celui-ci n'en avait pas besoin… Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage.

« Aller, ça va mieux maintenant, on sera chez la meute Miller avant la prochaine pleine lune. »

« La meute Miller ?»

« C'est chez elle que nous allons essayer de loger. L'Alpha –si c'est toujours lui- était un des amis de ma mère. »

« D'accord… » Stiles réfléchit à toute vitesse, un Alpha en bonne santé mental ne laisserait pas un gamin même pas capable de se contrôler, loger avec les siens. Conclusion, il fallait qu'il maîtrise ses nouvelles capacités ! « Derek ? Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre à contrôler… mes pouvoirs ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le nouvel Alpha aida son fiancé à sortir de la voiture par son côté, puis ils se placèrent au milieu de la petite aire de repos. Derek attrapa le visage de Stiles et lui dit : « Pour commencer, n'oublie pas qui tu es et surtout ne te laisse pas engloutir par l'envie de tuer. » Stiles hocha la tête en silence. « Ensuite, laisse venir près de toi ton instinct animal… »

« Comment je fais ça ? »

« Imagine un ruisseau dont le chemin est bloqué par des brindilles, retire s'en quelques une… »

Derek rouvrit ses yeux –dont il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir fermés- et observa Stiles changer.

Son nez se redressa un peu plus, une maigre trainée de poils blancs, passait du haut de son front jusqu'au bout de son nez. Deux autres trainée rousse passait de chaque côté de sa mâchoire pour se rejoindre au niveau de son menton.

« Ouvre les yeux. » murmura-t-il et Stiles s'exécuta. Ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes comme Derek s'y attendait mais étaient orange et tiraient sur le rouge.

« Merde alors… T'es plus beau que je ne le pensais en fait ! » Dit Stiles en souriant bêtement et Derek en fit de même.

« Tu n'es pas un loup-garou. » il renifla l'air pour avoir un renseignement sur l'origine de Stiles « Tu es un renard. »

« Comme Kira ? »

« Non tu as plus le côté animal, que l'esprit ancien... Mais au moins, il semblerait qu'au vous cohabitiez bien en toi.»

« Je vais l'appeler… Foxy ! »

Derek ne dit rien mais soupira tout de même, maintenant que Stiles allait mieux, la route serait encore plus longue…

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures –durant lesquelles Derek avait songé à se suicider à plusieurs reprises à cause de Stiles- la camaro pénétra sur un petit chemin en terre et arriva devant un immeuble, en plein milieu d'un bois, près de la ville.

Il arrêta la voiture à deux mètres de l'entrée et à peine le moteur fut stoppé qu'un homme d'une grande carrure sortie de la demeure. Il se tenait les jambes écartées dans une position équilibré et les deux bras croisés.

Dès que les amants arrivèrent à son niveau l'homme dit, hautain.

«Que vois-je... Un Alpha sans meute et un... » L'homme reniflant, émit un bruit de dégoût «renard... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?»

Le renard cité plus haut sourit et l'Alpha de la meute de Trueville pût facilement voir les canines énormes qui le menaçaient clairement. Stiles et son renard était devenus de bons amis sur le trajet, ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune : embêter les personnes et surtout Derek.

Derek s'approcha et dit d'une voix claire : «Nous voulons vous demander asile pour un moment.»

L'Alpha réfléchi, ne pas aider un confrère serait clairement mal vu par la société surnaturelle, mais en même temps, il trainait avec un renard et les renards sont fourbes.

«Tu peux rentrer mais pas lui.»

«Je ne vais nul part sans lui.»

«Dans ce cas aucuns de vous deux ne rentrera dans ma demeure. »

«Je ne suis pas sûr que votre réputation survive après avoir refusé asile à un des dernier Hale...»

Un Hale ? Comme Tallia Hale ? Le fils de la belle Talia Hale ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là ! Il avait promis à l'Apha Hale de toujours aidé ses descendants.

Il leur fit un sourire forcé et dit : «Bienvenue dans la meute Miller.»

Il les conduit jusqu'à une grande maison où toutes les lumières semblaient allumés. Quand il poussa la porte d'entrée, Derek et Stiles furent accueillis par une vingtaine de grognements menaçants et des pas précipités venaient de toutes les pièces. Bien vite une trentaine de loups descendait avec difficulté les escaliers.

«Oh ! Les gars, on se calme, ce sont des invités !»

«Oncle Lira ?»

Une petite brune d'à peine cinq ans, au petit nez relevé en trompette et aux grands yeux gris s'approcha timidement.

Le chef de meute, Lira, se pencha vers la gamine et lui caressant la tête, lui demanda de continuer : «C'est qui les messieurs derrière ?»

«On dit : qui sont les messieurs derrière toi... Ce sont nos invités, pour quelques temps.»

«Lui, il ne sent pas le loup !»

«Effectivement, il sent comme toi. »

« C'est un renard ! Un renard ! »

La petite bondit tout autour de Stiles en ignorant sans aucune gêne Derek. Pendant ce temps les autres loups reprirent chacun leur activités.

« Viens je vais te montrer notre chambre »

La petite entraîna Stiles dans les escaliers, laissant seuls L'alpha et Derek.

« Nous devons parler, vous et moi… »

* * *

En souhaitant que ça vous plaise !

 **HourToNote**


	4. Hors-série 1

**Bonsoir !**

Quelques précisions sur l'histoire : C'est un Sterek, une fin heureuse, je ne n'ai pas encore décider de mes jours de publications mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, il y aura des OCs mais c'est pour la bonne cause et enfin, les petits textes qui séparent certains chapitres sont des Flash-Back durant lesquels on peut observer la meute et le couple Sterek avant le prologue.

Donc aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la suite de l'histoire mais un Flash-Back, il va falloir attendre un petit peu !

 **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

* * *

Stiles était assis au sol dans la bibliothèque du beau et séduisant Derek Hale. Il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et le jeune homme lui avait sauté dessus de joie.

«Les sirènes et tritons : les révélations de l'espèce... » Dit-il tout haut et se plongeant dans un nouveau chapitre de l'énorme encyclopédie vieillie par le temps qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

«La séduction à la manière des tritons... Il faut toutes fois savoir qu'un triton et une sirène ne sont pas obligés de s'accoupler pour qu'il y ait une naissance; en effet les deux peuvent très bien s'accoupler avec leurs semblables mâles (pour les tritons) et femelle (pour les sirènes). »

Un léger craquement résonna dans la pièce et Stiles se raidit. Depuis qu'il vivait avec toute une meute d'êtres surnaturels, le moindre bruit sourd, frottement, grincement, le faisait sursauter. De plus cette nuit-là, Kira et Scott étaient partit diner au restaurant, Lydia était au poste de police avec Parrish et John, ils avaient rendez-vous pour il ne savait quelle raison ! Quant à Liam... Il s'en fichait totalement. Ce gosse irresponsable et irréfléchi le répugnait à un point que même pour les beaux yeux de Scott, Stiles ne se forcerait à le toucher, lui parler, s'occuper de lui !

Les craquements furent plus sonores et une respiration saccadée emplissait à son tour la pièce.

Stiles sentit une grande chaleur se poser à côté de lui. Et alors qu'il allait balancer son encyclopédie à sa gauche afin d'éloigner son possible assaillant/meurtrier, il reconnut l'odeur de la forêt et celle spécifique de son amoureux.

Il se détendit et dit d'un ton docte : «Tu ne devrais pas me faire ce genre de frayeur, je pourrais décider tout à coup de ne plus t'aimer !»

Et l'énorme loup noir aux yeux brillant et aux bras humains grognait et se rapprochait du plus jeune, passant sa tête à la droite de Stiles sur son épaule.

« Tu n'oseras pas. »

Stiles sourit et embrassa la commissure des lèvres de Derek.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir !**

Voici le chapitre 3 de Vagabonds tout frais pondu !

Donc voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

 **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

* * *

Lira avait conduit Derek dans une grande bibliothèque. Celle-ci avait trois murs sur quatre occupés par de géantes étagères bourrées de livres, se tenait au milieu de la pièce, une table carrée pouvant accueillir quatre personnes. Lira s'était assis et Derek fit de même, à l'opposer.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous sans meute ? »

« Nous ne savons pas trop, ils disent que nous les avons trahis mais… »

« En même temps avec un Alpha qui a comme compagnon un renard, il y a de quoi se sentir trahis… » l'interrompit l'Alpha de Trueville.

«Et que pense-t-on d'un Alpha qui a comme nièce un renard ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Swen est... différente. »

Derek sentit que la nature de Swen était un sujet tabou, alors il ne continua pas le sujet et expliqua « Je n'étais pas l'Alpha, le meilleur-ami de Stiles l'est. Du jour au lendemain ils nous ont attaqués. Nous étions obligés de fuir, vous comprenez ? »

« Ce que vous me dites c'est que votre ancienne meute cherche à vous tuer ? » Derek acquiesça. « Et vous venez chez moi ?! Vous mettez ma meute en danger ! Sortez ! »

« Non attendez ! »

Derek se leva mettant ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et les yeux rouges de Lira redevinrent marrons.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Gardez Stiles, s'il-vous-plaît… »

« Je ne… »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Swen pénétra tout en trainant Stiles par le bras, lui parlant de sa dernière trouvaille littéraire. La gamine passa en coup de vent à côté des deux adultes, les ignorant, quant à Stiles, il eut la décence de leur adresser un petite sourire d'excuse.

« Ça parle de sirènes ! » informait Swen en lâchant enfin la main de Stiles pour saisir l'énorme bouquin qui devait peser la moitié de son poids. Elle le tendit ensuite avec un peu de mal devant elle, voulant le donner à Stiles pour qu'il y jette un coup d'œil. Il s'émerveilla devant la couverture et s'assit au sol, déjà prêt à le dévorer. La petite fille l'imita et il commença à lire des informations.

« Je vois qu'elle aime lire… » Constatait Derek en se penchant un peu vers le chef de la meute de Trueville.

« Elle tient ça de sa mère, j'en suis sûr. »

« Sa mère ? » Lira resta interdit sur le sujet mais un doux sourire persistait sur ses lèvres. Il observait avec un regard chaleureux le duo assit au pied d'une des bibliothèques, rigolant en chœur. Et Derek était sûr qu'il réfléchissait, de son côté, il avait déjà pris une décision : il laisserait Stiles ici à l'abri et repartirait sur les routes pour l'éloigner le plus possible la meute.

Il tourna à son tour la tête vers Stiles qui parlait de l'une de leurs aventures quand il était encore au lycée tout en remuant les bras dans tous les sens, mimant la queue du Kanima et lui plongeant pour sauver Derek de la noyade. La gamine, passionnée par le récit, ne disait mots…

« Je suis d'accord pour garder Stiles un moment. »

Derek regarda Lira, surpris. Il accepté vraiment ? Super !

« Je vous remercie infiniment… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Intervint Stiles qui venait de finir de raconter son histoire. Swen s'était déjà relevée et regardait, la mine inquiète, les deux plus vieux hommes.

Derek se leva, suivit de Lira. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la sortie de la pièce mais ils furent interrompus par Swen.

« Si on garde Stiles, faut aussi pour le messieurs ! »

Son oncle ne fit pas attention aux multiples fautes qu'avait fait sa nièce tellement il était surpris.

« C'est une discutions qu'on ne peut avoir qu'entre adultes, Swen ne t'en mêle pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Stiles s'aime lui ! »

« Swen ! Il suffit ! »

La petite sursauta au ton utiliser par son oncle et pendant quelques secondes la demeure devint calme, signe que tous les habitants s'étaient tendu au ton s'en appelle de leur chef.

La renarde grogna, les larmes aux yeux et quitta la pièce en criant : « Maman ne les aurait jamais séparé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Tu ne l'as jamais connu, ta mère ! »

Lira sut trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. La petite revint sur ses pas et donna un faible coup de pied à son oncle, des ruisseaux de larmes sur son visage.

Stiles se rua sur elle en une position de protection, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et arqua son dos, prêt à recevoir un coup.

Lira eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'attitude de Stiles et il le fut plus encore quand Derek eut le même réflexe pour protéger Stiles.

Les sanglots de Swen le ramenaient à la réalité. Les trois corps emboités sautaient tous au rythme de la petite fille.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek qui se détendit, il se releva et Stiles fit de même, Swen dans les bras et le visage caché dans le creux du cou de Stiles.

« C'est pas ma faute, si je n'ai pas rencontré ma maman… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ta faute… »

Lira s'avança timidement et prit Swen des bras de Stiles doucement. Au début elle se débattit mais sous la force supérieure à la sienne, elle abandonna. L'Alpha berçait la petite brune en s'excusant. Finalement dans un dernier sanglot, Swen s'assoupit.

« Vous pouvez rester tous les deux… Je vous laisse deux semaines. »

Il abandonna Stiles et Derek, encore surpris et tout retournés. Cette petite fille avait quand-même réussi à faire changer d'avis cet homme qui semblait inflexible !

Derek se retourna vers Stiles et fronça les sourcils, il lui reprocha : « Tu n'aurais jamais dut te jeter sur elle pour la protéger, il aurait pu te blesser. » Dit-il en parlant de Lira.

« Je n'allais quand-même pas le laisser la frapper ! Cette petite est… elle est comme toi… »

Derek sentit son cœur gonflé, Stiles était plus touché par son histoire qu'il ne le pensait et Derek trouvait ça tout à fait émouvant. Il passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Stiles et lui embrassant tendrement la bouche, il lui murmura : « Allons présenter à cette meute ce charmant renard que je tiens là. »

« Et n'oublions pas le sexy loup-garou qui tient le renard. »

* * *

Oui bon je sais que ce ne fut pas très gai comme chapitre mais il est plus ou moins nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Donc je vous demande pardon si vous n'avez pas appréciez.

 **HourtoNote**


	6. Chapitre 4

Stiles et Derek avaient rencontré quelques membres de la meute. Pour commencer, il y avait eu Ilma, une jeune brune un peu surexcitée par la venue du couple, ensuite Mikey un grand noir rachitique d'une trentaine d'année et pour finir Em', une asiatique fan de The Walking Dead et prévoyant tout un plan pour échapper à une invasion zombie future.

Les autres s'étaient présentés en masse et ils n'avaient pu retenir leurs prénoms.

Dans un ensemble, la meute était sympathique et convivial, il les avait accueillies avec méfiance au début et puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace.

Stiles passait sa journée à aider les loups-garous dans leurs tâches quotidiennes ou dans le leurs devoirs pour ceux plus jeunes (entre 17 et 19 ans). Il jouait aussi Swen, ils lisaient pendant des heures dans l'après-midi à la bibliothèque de Lira, ensuite, vers dix-huit heure, Derek et Lira l'entraîna pour qu'il puisse contrôler le meilleur possible ses pouvoirs de renard.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, vaguement observés par quelques adultes et Swen.

Stiles était au milieu d'une petite étendu d'herbes et Lira était debout devant lui, lui tenant les épaules de ses mains ferme.

« Contrairement à un loup, un renard ne ressent pas autant l'envie de tuer, ça doit être pour cela que Derek t'a trouvé inconscient, tu as du te cogner en essayant tes nouvelles capacités. Par contre il va falloir que tu apprennes quand-même à contrôler ton nouveau ''colocataire''. Il est mesquin, il peut te tromper à n'importe quel moment sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas ressentir le **besoin** de te faire du mal, il ne faut pas que vous veniez à vous battre pour le même territoire, à savoir : ton corps, il faut que vous cohabitiez en paix. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es assez puissant pour vous protéger tous les deux. En échange, il te prêtera sa force. En attendant, il faudra t'entraîner car sa puissance ne se mélangera pas à la tienne en une fois.

-Il va falloir que je fasse du sport ?

-Exactement et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. »

Stiles ne dit rien même si il était déçu de devoir faire du sport mais au moins il ne le ferait pas dans son jean favori et ne salirai pas son seul haut : les loups-garous lui avaient passé quelques vêtements de rechange.

Derek s'approcha de lui et lui sourit, et Stiles nétait pas sûr que c'en était un d'encouragement, il était plus inquiétant.

« Nous allons commencer par améliorer ton endurance physique, en courant. »

Le brun allait pleurer…

Stile ne s'en remettait pas, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois durant laquelle il avait autant courut. Le trio était allé en forêt et il courait entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus des ruisseaux, des pierres, des troncs, zigzaguant entre des buissons, pourchassant des proies pour accélérer un peu. Ensuite il s'était posé près d'une rivière et alors que Stiles pensait que son calvaire serait fini, Lira et Derek lui ordonnèrent de commencer une série de pompes.

Il s'étala au sol, cherchant la fraicheur de celui-ci mais n'obtint que la chaleur du soleil disparaissant derrière les arbres autour du territoire de la meute de Trueville. Il fixa d'ailleurs l'étoile dans l'espoir que celle-ci l'achève mais rient ne vint, donc il se releva et tourna vers les deux hommes diaboliques, un regard suppliant.

« C'est fini ?

-Presque… Il faut juste que tu t'étires et on te laissera tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. »

Stiles s'exécutait docilement histoire d'en finir le plus vite avec son supplice.

Il se rua sous la douche après avoir pénétré la maison et n'en ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Il se fit cueillir dans le couloir par Mickey et Em' qui lui attrapèrent chacun un bras. L'asiatique lui sourit alors que Mickey hochait la tête en guise de salut.

« On va faire un gâteau, c'est l'anniversaire d'une des mères de la maison, tu viens ?

-Bien sûr ! Alors où est cette cuisine ? »

* * *

Stiles regardait Mickey et Em' se disputer pour savoir s'il fallait mettre un nappage ou non sur le gâteau.

« Si vous voulez, on peut faire une moitié nappé et l'autre non ? »

« NON ! » répondirent-ils en chœur, puis se fixant étonnés, ils éclatèrent de rire. De vrais rires, Stiles n'en avait plus entendu des si sincère depuis tellement longtemps…

Derek était assis sur les marches du perron de la maison Trueville, il se détendait. L'atmosphère était légère et fraiches, il entendait les habitants rire et discuter avec entrain, il faisait frais et sa peau chaude lui semblait moins désagréable qu'en journée. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant quel lieu agréable ! Soudain des battements d'un cœur particulier résonnaient à ses oreilles : Stiles s'approchait de lui.

« Il fait bon ce soir… »

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés et colla leurs épaules pour qu'il y ait un contact entre eux. Ensuite il attrapa subtilement la main du loup pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« On est bien ici… »

« Il faudra bien rentrer un jour. »

« Tu sais bien que si nous le faisions, nous mourions. »

Derek ne répliqua rien, Stiles avait raison. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'ils sachent un jour ou l'autre pourquoi Scott et les autres voudraient les voir morts...

Stiles lui colla un baiser sur la joue et se colla encore plus près de lui posant sa tête sur son épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière eux. Swen vint s'installer à coté de Stiles et s'étala de tout son long sur les deux hommes. Derek passa un bras sur les épaules de Stiles et sa main vint s'installer dans les cheveux de Swen.

* * *

Swen aimait Stiles et Derek, elle avait confiance en eux et ils remplaçaient cet énorme manque dont elle souffrait.

Elle avait compté, cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'elle avait reconnu Stiles comme étant de sa famille quand il s'était jeté devant son oncle pour la protéger. Après pour Derek, elle se méfiait un peu de lui. Même si il avait le physique d'un prince et qu'il aimait Stiles de tout son cœur, il était trop silencieux et distant... Mais puisqu'il aimait Stiles, elle l'aimait.

Swen était une petite fille sage, rarement capricieuse et pleine de bonne volonté, seul bémol : elle était un renard. Et même certains anciens de la meute avaient du mal avec ce fait. D'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, Tania, sa mère, était l'une des louves les plus puissantes de la meute et un jour, elle avait rencontré un beau renard durant une ronde dans la forêt. S'en était suivit une grande idylle entre eux et elle était née, la petite Swen. Malheureusement, la famille du renard était contre cette union et elle vint le chercher pour l'enfermer dans une pièce. Tania mourut en essayant de le sauver. Plus tard, la meute lupine avait appris le décès du renard en prison.

Il n'y avait pas eu de suite à cette succession de drame : la meute de Trueville avait déjà assez souffert de la mort de la sœur de leur Alpha.

« Swen ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Je réfléchissais. » Stiles la fixa avec un regard à la fois doux et amusé.

« J'ai eu droit à une pause, tu veux jouer ? » La petite renarde oublia tous ses soucis et se levant maladroitement, rejoint Stiles qui était déjà arrivé dans le couloir, elle lui saisit la main et lui sourit.

Si Stiles restait pour toujours, elle serait la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ce soir je vous publie le chapitre 5 de Vagabonds !**

 **Quelques précisions sur l'histoire : C'est un Sterek, une fin heureuse, je ne n'ai pas encore décider de mes jours de publications mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, il y aura des OCs mais c'est pour la bonne cause et enfin, les petits textes qui séparent certains chapitres sont des Hors-séries durant lesquels on peut observer la meute et le couple Sterek avant le chapitre 1.**

* * *

« Swen ! Je vais te trouver ! »  
« Swen ! Je vais t'étrangler ! »  
« Derek ! Ne menace pas cette enfant ! »  
« Elle a pris mon T-shirt préféré et l'a taché, Stiles ! »

Le plus jeune jeta un regard réprobateur à Derek et croisa les bras sur son torse. Derek l'imita en fronçant intensément les sourcils.  
Leurs esprits animaux respectifs finir par se joindre à la confrontation de regard. Les attributs de chacun commencèrent à apparaître et un sourire fleurit  
sur leur visage.

« Et si on allait la chercher, cette chipie ?  
-Allons-y. »

Stiles attrapa le bras de Derek et s'élança dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. Ils croisèrent Mia, une future-mère de la meute et la saluèrent avant de reprendre leur course. De temps en temps Stiles criait  
tout haut le prénom de Swen en la prévenant de leur arrivée prochaine.

« Tu sais que je sais exactement dans quelle pièce elle se trouve ?  
-De même pour moi Derek mais il faut laisser les enfants se sentir malin et jouer le jeu.  
-Ah… »

Ils bifurquèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall, Lira leur jetant un regard intrigué. « Vous n'auriez pas vu Swen par hasard ?  
-Dans le jardin…  
-Merci ! »

Une fois dehors, ils aperçurent sa chevelure brune  
disparaitre derrière un arbre assez large.

« Vite ! »

Derek grogna pour la forme mais suivit Stiles de prêt.  
Celui-ci semblait épanouit et heureux d'être avec la meute de Trueville. Deux  
mois, presque trois qu'ils étaient ici et ils avaient commencé à oublier leur  
vie d'avant…

Derek avait ralenti et marchait calmement derrière Stiles en souriant, il pouvait s'y faire à cette vie si calme…

Stiles disparu derrière le feuillage et Derek soupira en accélérant le pas, il n'aimait pas ne plus avoir Stiles de vue, il avait  
toujours cette peur secrète que le renard de Stiles ne le trahisse et le rende  
sauvage.

« Stiles… Qu'est-ce que vous… faite… »

La scène devant lui fit s'emballer son cœur. Stiles maintenait dans son dos Swen qui avait le mollet écorché et les yeux  
larmoyants. Elle s'agitait pour rejoindre Derek et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Méchants… » Murmurait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Deux grognements s'élevèrent à l'unisson. Stiles avait sa queue de renard–seul attribut le différenciant d'un loup-garou- qui bougeait frénétiquement dans son dos, ses  
longs doigts griffus se pliaient et se dépliaient au rythme de sa respiration  
saccadée.

« C'est donc vrai, tu as signé pour devenir un renard, je ne pensais cela de toi, Stiles. Tu n'es qu'un traître ! » Les paroles de Scott  
avaient claqué dans l'air et Stiles s'était légèrement replié sur lui-même mais  
montrant les dents quand-même en signe d'avertissement.

« T'as même trouvé une gosse comme toi ?! Tu sais  
quoi ? On va l'éliminer en premier. ON va te forcer à la regarder se faire  
ouvrir le ventre et hurler de douleur, t'entends ?! Hurler ! »

Derek avait voulu retenir Stiles mais il n'avait pas eu le  
temps de le faire que le brun s'était déjà élancé vers l'Alpha. Il observa Liam  
et Kira se tendre et s'armer. Liam était plus dangereux que Kira, il pouvait la  
mettre K.O en quelques secondes mais Liam, ce serait une autre affaire…

« Swen, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas courir jusqu'à la  
maison et alerter Lira, si tu ne le trouve pas tu hurle que nous sommes en  
danger ! » La petite sécha ses larmes et fonça jusqu'à la bâtisse. A  
peine s'était-elle élançait que Liam lui courait après. Derek lui sauta dessus et  
le plaqua au sol. Au loin Scott et Stiles se battaient dans un balai de coups  
de pieds, de poings, de morsures et griffures. Kira passa à ses côtés après que  
Scott lui ait ordonné de rattraper Swen.

Derek abandonna Liam encore sonné et bondit sur Kira, l'assommant.  
Au loin on entendait les loups garous de Trueville hurler au combat. Il aurait  
pu être soulagé si des hurlements de renards s'étaient élevés juste après.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il à Liam  
-Un pacte avec la famille de renard-garous de Trueville. »

Celle qui avait tué les parents de Swen… Lira lui avait tout expliqué et Derek les avait trouvé répugnant !

Il frappa à plusieurs reprises le crâne de Liam contre le sol, la colère le rendait violent et ses nouvelles capacités d'Alpha décuplaient le tout. Ses yeux rouges apparurent et Liam s'esclaffa. « Tes yeux…  
-Et ouais ! » Le jeune s'évanouit après avoir reçu un puissant coup de tête de la part de l'Alpha.

Stiles lui fonça dessus et le traîna après lui vers la maison. Arriva là-bas la bataille faisait déjà rage entre la meute des loups et celle des renards. Des grognements résonnaient sur tout le terrain et l'air était un mélange de terre mouillée et de sang.

Ils repérèrent Lira en train de protéger Swen de deux individus âgés.

« Donnez-nous la petite, Alpha

-Jamais !

-C'est une renarde, elle ne devrait pas être chez des loups vous pourriez la pervertir.

-Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité. Elle au moins, ne sera pas prête à tuer son enfant pour une relation amoureuse !

-Je vois que vous ne digérez toujours pas cela… Il n'avait pas qu'à avoir une relation avec cette catin. »

Lira bondit sur l'homme et ils commencèrent à se battre furieusement, pendant ce temps la femme qui l'accompagnait s'approchait avec prestance de Swen, celle-ci se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Stiles écouta son instinct et sauta sur la femme, la faisant perdre son équilibre. Swen rejoint Derek en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et alla la cacher derrière un des bosquets fleuris devant la maison.

« Reste là et ne fait pas de bruit, je reviendrais te chercher plus tard. »

Il s'élança par la suite vers le renard que Lira avait du mal à battre. Lira était blessé au flanc et aux cuisses, son souffle était court et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le chef des renards riait aux éclats, se moquant clairement de la faiblesse dont faisait preuve l'Alpha. Il le menaçait de milles souffrances quand Derek le frappa à la tempe. La renarde au loin se releva encore étourdie par l'intervention de Stiles et celui-ci ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre correctement ses esprits qu'il lui asséna un nouveau coup, elle para le second qu'il tenta de lui envoyer et le frappa au ventre.

« Tu es un renard et tu traînes avec ces chiens, n'as-tu donc aucune dignité ?

-J'en ai plus qu'une femme qui assassine son enfant ! » Il lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen suivit d'une longue griffure au ventre à travers son haut. Elle se releva et lui mordit le cou tandis que lui, lacérait son bras. Un jappement leurs échappa à tous les deux et la situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas si grave.

Lira et Derek se défendait tant bien que mal contre le troisième homme, ses techniques de combat différaient de celles des loups garous et étaient difficiles à contrer.

« Stiles, la voiture… Prenez-la et fuyez ! » Cria Lira en s'aidant de ses maigres forces pour bondir sur le chef renard. Derek qui d'abord regardait la scène, abasourdi et réagit quand un cri échappa au chef renard.

Attrapant Stiles par le poignet, il se dirigea vers Swen qui pleurait toujours cachée et il les balança tous les deux à l'arrière du véhicule qui Lira leur avait assigné un mois auparavant.

Dans un silence entrecoupé que par les larmes de Swen, Derek démarra et quitta le territoire de Trueville en trombe. La route était sombre malgré le couché de soleil. Malheureusement ses rayons orangés semblait pâle et sans joie. Soudain, Mickey et Em' surgirent quelques mètres devant la voiture et Derek manqua de les écraser tant il roulait vite.

S'arrêtant, il les questionna du regard.

« Lira nous envois. Dès que les renards se sont rendu compte que vous n'étiez plus là, ils ont quitté le terrain avec les deux loups qui les accompagnaient et la renarde. Lira vous interdis de revenir et il nous a ordonné de veiller sur vous. »

Derek soupira et les deux loups garous montèrent précipitamment, Mickey à l'avant et Em' à l'arrière avec Stiles et Swen. Ceux-ci était blottit l'un contre l'autre. La petite renarde continuait de pleurer tandis que l'adulte la serrait fort dans ses bras en murmurant de mots de consolation et la berçait.

Derek redémarra, il ne fallait pas rester là. Les renards n'en avaient sûrement pas fini avec eux et leurs chefs semblaient avoir un intérêt particulier pour Swen et Stiles.

Ils devront brouiller leur piste. Et se trouver des alliés, ouais, nouvel objectif : se trouver de puissants alliés. Et cela tombait bien : la prochaine ville où ils s'arrêteraient serait habitée par la meute d'une de ses anciennes connaissances.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à trouver un hôtel miteux situé sur le bord de la route, il était 18H58 et Swen s'était enfin endormit. Mickey et Derek partir louer deux chambres, une pour Mickey et Em', la seconde pour Swen, Stiles et Derek.

En entrant dans la pièce, Stiles posa Swen au milieu du lit et se tourna vers Derek. Celui l'observa, regarde le visage de son amoureux se décomposé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et celle-ci déferler sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi ? » L'Alpha haussa les épaules et vint prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » désespérés.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit d'être heureux ? Pourquoi ? C'est injuste. On s'est tellement battus pour sauver des vies et pourtant, pourtant… J'en ai marre. J'veux mourir. » Derek saisit le visage de Stiles et essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces, il lui murmura de ne pas dire ça, qu'il était fort et qu'un jour eux aussi ils auraient droits à leur fin heureuse sans ombres dans le décor.

Cette nuit, Derek rêva. _Il était couché dans une clairière et fixait le ciel bleu, soudain un visage lui coupa la vue. C'était la figure de Swen, elle souriait à pleine dent. Elle vint se loger sous son bras et ses doux cheveux vinrent lui caresser le cou. Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit la chaleur du soleil caresser sa peau. Un rire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille s'éleva et un frisson parcourut son échine. Stiles. Celui-ci l'embrassa et vint se coller à lui. Soudain une multitude de pas firent trembler le sol et se redressant, Derek remarqua une vingtaine de silhouettes debout face à lui. Au début sur la défensive, il se calma quand celles-ci devinrent amicales et rieuses. Elles vinrent toutes les rejoindre et il se recoucha entre Swen et Stiles._

Au matin, il se retrouva encerclant Stiles dans ses bras et celui-ci faisait de même avec la petite brune. A contre cœur Derek les réveilla. Et après s'être préparés, ils se rendirent dans le hall où ils avaient rendez-vous l'asiatique et le noir.

Derek leur exposa son plan autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux.

« Maman avait énormément de relations et m'emmenait souvent leur rendre visite avec elle quand j'étais jeune. On ne pourra se débarrasser de cette meute de renard (Swen et Stiles tressaillirent) avec un si petit effectif. J'ai donc eu l'idée de rassembler les loups garous qui voudront bien nous aider dans les différentes meutes qui connaissent les Hale. D'ici deux heures nous atteindrons la prochaine grande ville et nous ferons le plein de vêtement et de vivre pour se diriger vers la prochaine meute que je connais, celle de ShineHilles. Nous partirons après avoir fini le déjeuner.

-Mais Derek, les loups n'apprécient pas les renards. Tu sais très bien que si Lira (Une ombre de tristesse passait sur les visages de Swen Mickey et Em') n'avait pas Swen, il ne nous aurait jamais accueillis. Si nous nous montrons avec Swen, ils ne voudront sûrement jamais.

-Sauf si je leur dis que tu es le père de Swen. Comme vous le savez, les loups sont très portés sur la vie de famille. Et il y a une règle qui exige que…

-Si un enfant a besoin d'un logement, peu importe quel être il est, doit être accueillit.

-Car on ne laisse pas seul un louveteau sans défense et incapable de se nourrir. » Intervinrent Mickey et Em' qui sourirent à l'Alpha.

« Est-ce qu'on revient voir 'ton ? » demanda Swen les yeux plein d'espoir

« Oh non, bébé. On ne peut pas pour l'instant.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux voir 'ton !

-Les méchants risquent de revenir, on l'appellera si tu veux ?

-Non… Je veux voir…

-Je sais, je sais mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu vas voir, on va réunir plein de vaillants héros et on ira botter le derrière des vilains renards ! » Entraînée par l'air rayonnement de Stiles la brunette sourit et acquiesce. La crise était évitée.

* * *

 **Hour to Note**


End file.
